


IMB

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks acronyms are handy, and then he gets handy with something else :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> I got this idea quite a while back, but it's been waiting for a suitable time and inspiration to get finished. And what could be more perfect than melagan's birthday :) Hope you enjoy it hun! *hugs* Unbetad, all mistakes are totally mine.
> 
> Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/66758.html)

 

IMB

 

Even geniuses aren't at their best when they wake up, and Rodney was no exception. The thing that occupied his brain every morning was coffee, coffee, and coffee, and the severe lack of it in the immediate vicinity. Often John would rise earlier to brew a pot, being the one of them who at those indecently early hours had more than a fraction of his brain capacity in use. Must be the result of the military training Rodney always thought, or didn't, not before he'd had his coffee at least. But then there were these other kinds of mornings.

"This bed is not big enough for the three of us," Rodney mumbled, and John stopped fidgeting behind his back, sighing deeply. "What time is it?"

"Five forty," John replied. "Go back to sleep." The words were followed by a small grunt, and another shifting of position, and even in his non-caffeinated state Rodney could interpret the signs.

"Another IMB?" Rodney said with a hint of disbelief. "Really? After last night?" He didn't need to see John to know he was frowning.

"Do you always have to use the acronym? Makes it sound like a medical condition," he grumbled wearily.

"It's easier to say than Impossible Morning Boner," Rodney replied, rolling around and opening his eyes, blinking in the dawn-lit room, "which I think happens to be a very accurate description of your current state." 

He wasn't kidding either. John was lying on his back, and sporting quite an impressive erection judging by the tenting of the covers over his crotch. It had been one of the many small wonders of moving in with John to learn that this part of his anatomy truly seemed to have a mind of its own, and when it decided it was time for John to get up, John didn't have much choice.

Rodney smiled at the sight. He'd never admit it, but a part of him found John's predicament endearing—he loved seeing John a little helpless or out of control, especially if it was Rodney's doing, and even though he was still mostly asleep he could feel his own cock give feeble signs of life at the thought.

"I'll go make some coffee, it'll go down on its own once I'm up and about," John said, and made a move to get up, but Rodney stopped him by laying a hand on his thigh.

"How about..." he said, grabbing the covers and sliding them slowly down, watching with keen interest how John's cock first bent a little down, and then sprang up from under the edge of the fabric, standing straight up like a soldier in salute. John shivered delightfully. 

"How about I help you out with this," Rodney said as his fingers curled around the rigid shaft, enjoying the heat of it and how it already twitched eagerly in his grip, "and then you serve me coffee and a Saturday breakfast in bed, and then we can see if my brilliant mind can think of a thing or two we can try out this weekend."

"Can't say no to an offer like that," John said with a languid smile, his hand already reaching out for the drawer of the bedside table. Rodney snuggled in closer and settled at his side as John deftly opened the lube with one hand and poured some in his cock and Rodney's fingers before dropping it on the floor.

As Rodney began to slowly move his hand, John groaned softly, his hips rising slightly and starting to sway in Rodney's rhythm. Rodney found himself once again fascinated by every curve and muscle of John's body, but also how unreserved John was in his semiconscious state when all the things that usually troubled him still slumbered.

"You'll always be my favourite morning activity," John turned to whisper into Rodney's ear, with a deeply affectionate tone that he only used when he was not awake enough to get too self-conscious about it, and until recently that had been way too rarely. Now Rodney got to hear it every day.

John shifted his head slightly and pressed his mouth against Rodney's neck, and began kissing softly, biting gently, and mumbling sleepily about how damn good Rodney's hand felt. It shouldn't be possible that half asleep the man sounded even sultrier and more seductive than when he put on his full charm, but it made Rodney wish very hard he'd be awake enough to do more than just _consider_ flipping John over and fucking him senseless. After coffee, maybe.

The thought made Rodney pick up his pace a bit anyway, and John responded with a long delicious moan and a series of short gasps for air as he got closer to coming. Not for the first time in their relationship Rodney thought that there should be a law against making sounds like that before breakfast.

"I am so going to fuck you after coffee," Rodney growled in a low voice, his own breathing getting heavier. The ridiculously gorgeous flyboy was going to be the early death of him if they kept having sex like rabbits. "But not until I kiss and touch and lick every inch of you and make you beg for it."

John let out a strangled sound, his motions becoming jerkier until he just tensed up and breathlessly came, spilling all over his stomach and Rodney's hand. When he finally took in some air, John just sighed contentedly and rubbed his nose against Rodney's skin.

"Better?" Rodney asked, feeling messy and still very much tired, but also very happy. John looked up enough for Rodney to see his face, and he read the same emotions in John's half-lidded but warm eyes.

"Much," John replied with a satisfied grin. "First shower, then coffee and breakfast," he murmured softly, and pressed a light but lingering kiss on Rodney's lips. "And then you can have me on the kitchen table." The last line was accompanied by a decidedly devious smirk, and then John was already climbing out of the bed. As he walked towards the shower, unhurriedly enough to give Rodney time to appreciate the view, Rodney couldn't decide whether he was blessed or cursed to be in love with John Sheppard.

Rising to go after John, Rodney noted that his own body seemed to have caught up with things, his erection now pointing in the direction John had disappeared in instead of the floor. Rodney grinned. Maybe the coffee could wait a bit longer after all.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
